Christmas Mittens
by Violet Horizon
Summary: Subaru wants to celebrate Christmas and Kamui's forced into the drama.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of Clamp's awesome work!

A/N: Extremly late Christmas fic coz I've been so lazy to put it up and now I finally decided too ^^; It's just a short fic about the vamp twins spending Christmas together coz the vamp twins need more love~

* * *

Kamui glared daggers at the jumble of brightly colored ribbons and flashy wrapping paper in front of him. His fingers were stuck together by tape and were struggling to break free just as his lack of patience rose to a new level. He grabbed hold of the wrapping paper by his teeth and tore a large chunk of it off of the object that he was failing to wrap. Spitting out the paper, he managed to free his fingers which worked to wrap the present for what seemed to be the tenth time.

He needed to make this perfect, but his efforts at first time wrapping was horrific. Torn and twisted up wrapping paper were scattered all over the place. Ribbons were tossed to the side, very close to being torn to pieces. Kamui could not tie a good enough bow to even _look_ like a bow. Well, this was the first world where the vampire twins went to that everything and everyone were so bright and cheerful. They learned about Christmas, especially Santa Clause whom Kamui clearly dislikes because the fat, jolly dude reminds him of a certain one eyed creep. The guy knows when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. And he so happens to know where you live and break into your house. Let's face it, the guy's a stalker. But Subaru doesn't think that's the case, especially since he's been jumping around excitedly in the few days they've been to this hyped up world.

Kamui swore that if this fat, jolly, stalker dude takes one step into the apartment that the twins rented, he would rip that guy limb by limb and toss whatever's left of his disfigured body into a deserted and faraway place. Yup, that is exactly what he would do, but his thoughts ended when he heard the front door opening.

Just like the speed of light, Kamui grabbed hold off all the materials and the present and shoved them into the closet. He slammed himself in front of the door and locked it, just in time for Subaru to enter the apartment with a couple of grocery bags.

"Oh, hey, Kamui." Subaru smiled, having no clue why his brother was blocking the closet door. Kamui smiled back, but then he noticed there was a rather large carton of milk and at least a dozen bags of cookies in some of the bags.

"Uh, Subaru, what's with the milk and cookies? You know that we don't eat that stuff." Kamui exclaimed.

" They're for Santa." Subaru murmured as he scooted towards the kitchen with the most innocent puppy dog pout ever.

"Santa?" Kamui raised a curious eyebrow.

Subaru nodded while keeping the innocent look on his face, he also added while looking curious at the packs of different cookies he bought. "Which types of cookies do you think Santa likes? I got chocolate chip, almond, peanut butter, raisin, sugar—"

"I really don't think it matters." Kamui bluntly said.

"But what if he doesn't like the ones we give him and gives us coal instead?" Subaru's eyes seemed to grow two times their normal size as they were flooding with tears.

"Fine, do chocolate chip." Kamui abruptly came to a conclusion in order for his brother to stop talking nonsense.

"Really?" Subaru cocked his head to the side and looked back to see the pack of chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes."

"Okay!" Subaru ran into the kitchen to put the groceries on the counter and retreated back to his original spot in front of the door. "Oh, and if Santa doesn't like chocolate chip and gives us coal, I won't be giving my present to you for a while."

Kamui stared at his twin for a while with a blank expression. "No you won't."

Subaru bowed his head down in shame and mentally whacked himself for being kind. "You're right."

* * *

That night, when Kamui finally managed to wrap his present, he laid the present under the small Christmas tree that Subaru forced Kamui to decorate together. When Kamui peeked his head up from the tree, he found a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk settled on the table. Kamui sighed annoyingly as he drew out his claws, deciding on kicking the jolly guy's ass after he takes his precious cookies. Kamui waited in the shadows for hours and was dozing off. When his eyelids finally gave in, he toppled over and hit his head on the table. Kamui jerked back up when he heard Subaru's footsteps coming up in a flash.

Kamui pulled out the table cloth—safely keeping the treats in place—and placed the cloth over him as he scooted behind the tree.

"Santa?" Subaru asked quietly as he held tightly to his Mokona plushie. He then spotted a shadowy figure behind the tree and smiled widely. "Santa! It's you, isn't it?"

_You have to be kidding me!_ Kamui mentally slapped himself, but he might as well play this game so he doesn't hurt his twin. Kamui stayed still in his croutched position behind the tree and nodded with his face still covered.

"Yes, it's me, Santa." Kamui deepened his voice and uttered a "ho ho ho" afterwards to his breakdown of his dignity.

"That's great! But why are you hidden, Santa?" Subaru scooted towards Kamui but he retreated backwards.

"I can't be seen by others." Kamui exclaimed. "If you or anyone else spotted me, I'll disappear forever."

Subaru gasped and jumped several feet away. "I—I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Well now you know, now please go back to sleep." Kamui pleaded but Subaru was gesturing towards the milk and cookies.

"You didn't eat your cookies and milk." Subaru pouted.

"I'm on a diet." Kamui answered. "If I eat anymore, I won't be able to fit through the chimney, window, door, and however else I break into people's houses."

"Oh." Subaru nodded, slowly understanding as he kept hold of his plushie. "So I guess my brother and I will have to eat all the cookies I bought for you."

_How many times do I have to tell him that we don't eat cookies! _Kamui cried in his mind but he kept a calm look from behind the cloth.

"I'm sorry, so now are you going to go to bed—"

"So do you really have a naughty and nice list?" Subaru asked. "Where is my brother? I hope he's on the nice list 'cause he'll be pretty angry if he was on the naughty list."

"He's on the nice, don't worry." Kamui exclaimed.

"How about Seishiro?" Subaru now asked.

"Naughty." Kamui hissed.

Subaru's eyes watered and he squeezed his plushie so tightly that it looked like Mokona was going to explode in a mass of stuffing. "But—but—but—! Seishiro has been nice to me—"

"He tries to kidnap you _every single time in every single dimension_." Kamui exclaimed slowly, trying to get it in his clueless twin's head.

"He may have some problems. . ." Subaru confessed. "But he's really nice. Please put him on the nice list."

"No."

"Name one naughty thing he has done." Subaru demanded.

"I can name several off the top of my head." Kamui muttered. "Okay, I'll put him on the nice list if you can please let me do my work and go to sleep. I'm a very busy man."

"Okay, thanks, Santa." Subaru turned to leave but then stopped and looked back at Kamui who was about to get up. "Oh, and Santa, make sure you give Kamui something really nice for me, he's been a very good brother, even if he has his flaws."

"I'll do that." Kamui smiled and watched as Subaru left the room. He decided to eat the cookies even though it was the worst possible thing ever next to cherry medicine. He was afraid to try thr milk so he poured it down the sink.

When Kamui got back to the tree, however, he saw a man in a red suit with a matching hat. He carried a large stash of presents and was placing several under the tree. When the man turned, he didn't see Kamui though, but the vampire got a good look at his face. Santa Clause. . . was another Seishiro counterpart in this world!

But Seishiro Clause disappeared out the window before Kamui could fully react as he was still as a statue at this outcome. His creepy 'ho ho ho' laugh echoed in his mind and so Kamui wandered back into his bedroom in a state of shock.

* * *

"Kamui! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Subaru jumped onto his brothers bed and sent the vampire toppling onto the floor.

Before Kamui could have time to fully wake up, he was pulled up to his feet and dragged over to the tree that was filled with presents.

Kamui rubbed his eyes and was about to head to the bathroom to wash up till Subaru handed him his present. The present was neatly wrapped with a lovely bow on top, while Kamui's present to Subaru was quite the opposite. But Subaru didn't make a comment as he was given his present by an embarrassed Kamui.

The twins pretty much gave each other the same thing: mittens. The only diffrence was that Subaru's were green with puppy dogs sewed on them while Kamui's were purple with kittens sewed on them.

As Subaru was opening his other presents excitedly, he piped out. "Oh, Kamui! I met Sanata last night!"

Kamui was tearing open a present with his claws but paused at his twin's outburst and sweatdropped. "You did?"

"Yeah! You should've been there!" Subaru exclaimed. "Oh, did you know that Santa's on a diet? I guess we have to eat all the cookies then, ah-" Subaru then noticed the crumbs and empty glass of milk on the table. "Nevermind then, but we still have the other kinds, I'll go get us some!" Subaru hurried into the kitchen in the flash while Kamui purposely struck his claws threw the present he was opening up.

* * *

A/N: I'm the worst at wrapping presents. . . and yes, the twins both got mittens coz honestly I dunno what else they should give each other and second, it's cute. I meant to update this fic much earlier but for some reason I haven't so. . .yeah. Oh, when I was little, I wanted to see Santa but my sis told me that if I saw him, he'll disappear forever and that really saddened me coz I really wanted to meet Sanata! But who knew that Santa would be another Sei-chan? XD J/K, originally I was gonna have Sorata as Santa, but I think it'll be funnier if Sei-chan was~ And plus I got the idea from reading Man of Many Faces which is another of Clamp's earlier works and one of the charecters dressed up like Santa and looks exactly like Sei-chan! And I know the title was a big give away to what the presents were but I dunno what else to call it, also it sounds similar to that one song 'Chritmas Shoes' but that song is the most depressing thing ever and has nothing to do with this fic! I just replace shoes with mittens and everyone's happy~ Anyways, Merry late Christmas and happy New Years ^^


End file.
